


Another One Bites the Dust

by these_mortal_devices



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, LGBTQ Themes, Leviathans, Major Original Character(s), Shifter, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_mortal_devices/pseuds/these_mortal_devices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean Winchester has a twin sister named Lillian. Sam and Dean are over protective and hardly ever let her go on hunts. Lilly starts to develop feelings for a certain waiter at the local diner, when a shifter comes to town, Charlie comes to help with the case.<br/>*Note: This is unedited, when its done I will go through and edit it.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfiction/posted work. Please let me know how it is in the comments, and if you have any suggestions also let me know in the comments.
> 
> I'm sorry that the description is shit. I hope you like it. Please comment with your opinions.

Lillian was stuck in the bunker, again. Her brothers had left her there while they went on a hunt. They had left early that morning only leaving a note. Saying:

Gone on hunt, too dangerous for you. Be back soon

Lilly was offended when she first read it. Like hell it's too dangerous she thought I'm just as capable as you are. Lilly was cleaning her guns and polishing her knives in her room when she heard the familiar flutter of wings as Cas appeared in her's doorway.

"Lillian, what are you doing here? I thought you would be on the hunt with Sam and Dean." Cas said walking into her room.

"Cas, I told you before, call me Lilly. And no they left me here, they thought the hunt was 'too dangerous'," she told him. Lilly got up and moved past Cas going out into the hallway "Well, with the boys gone maybe I'll actually get some real research done." she told Cas with a laugh. Cas turned and followed Lilly down the hall into the library. "You want anything to drink, 'cause I need one?" she asked Cas moving into the kitchen.

"You know I don't eat or drink, at all."

"Yeah, I was trying to be nice, Cas." Lilly grabs a beer and goes into the library. Settling in to her normal seat Lilly grabbed one of the old lore books and started to flip through it. after a few moments she looked up at Cas and sighed "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help?"

"I... uh... I can help. What are we researching?" Cas asked pulling out the chair opposite of Lilly.

"I'm not sure, the boys just texted that there were people going missing and showing up bled dry, but it's not an animal attack so probably not a vamp, plus the victim looked like they had been being starved," Lilly responded taking a swig of beer. "I think that it could be this thing called a djinn, but I'm not for sure."

"Djinns can be very tricky, I should go help them," Cas said.

"Oh, great. Let me just go get my duffel."

"Lillian, I don't know if it's a good idea if you come," Cas said stopping Lilly in her tracks. "It's just that, if Sam and Dean didn't think you were capable of handling this hunt then I don't want to undermine their authority over you."

Lilly was seething with rage at this point, she spun around and marched toward Cas "Their authority over me? They have no authority over me."

"But you are their little sister," Cas said slightly confused.

"I'm the same age as Dean. I am twenty-nine fucking years old, they have no control over me! And what do you mean I'm not capable of handling this hunt? I can handle myself thank you very much! So fuck you!" Lilly yelled at Cas.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lilly, I meant no offence to you. I just thought that since Sam and Dean wanted you to stay here, I didn't want to make them mad by going against them. They can be rather scary when they are angry and they are very protective of you."

"Yeah, well they don't need to be, I can protect myself. Maybe I should just start hunting on my own," Lilly mussed.

"No you can't!" Cas shouted at her. "Sam and Dean would not let you--"

"They don't let me do anything. I can do whatever I want, I don't need their permission," Lilly said cutting Cas off. "You know what just go, go help them or do whatever you want just please stop insulting me," with a rustle of Cas' wings Lilly was alone again. She sent a text to Dean telling him that it was a djinn and how to kill it. Not knowing what to do with herself, Lilly gets a six pack of beer and settles in on the couch and starts a marathon of Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. "Twenty hours of Tolkien here I come!" she said to the empty building. Lilly started with the Fellowship of the Ring the extended edition. By the time she was halfway through the Two Towers she was already out of beer and in no condition to drive to go get more. "Hey, Cassie can you bring me some beer, we are out and I can't drive."

"Why can't you drive? Are you feeling ill?" Cas asked Lilly startling her.

Lilly giggled into her hand and said "Noooo, I'm not sick. I am just a little tipsy, and I need you to go get me some more beer." Cas was back in a flash setting two more six packs and a couple of carry out boxes beside the couch for Lilly.

"I... uhh... heard that you should always eat something if you drink this much." Cas told her awkwardly, Lilly just giggled at him and grabbed his arm dragging him down onto the couch with her as the Two Towers started. "Uhh, Lillian, your brothers are kind of waiting for me."

"Well then they can wait a little longer. You are keeping me company," Lilly declared as she snuggled into Cas, pulling her blanket tighter around them and opening another beer. Cas could hear Sam and Dean calling for him but he did not want to leave Lillian like this. At the end of the Two Towers Cas made Lilly eat something then left to finish helping the boys with the hunt.

***

"How is Lil doin'?" Dean asked Cas when he got back. "I know that she hates being left home on a hunt, but it's for her own protection."

"She is very drunk, and watching some very strange movie about destroying a ring. She absolutely hates being left home. Earlier she threatened to start hunting on her own, and she yelled at me because I would not bring her with me when I came to meet you two." Cas told the two brothers.

"It's never a good thing when she drinks," Sam said turning to Dean. "and you know it's definitely not good when she starts having a LoTR marathon."

"Lets just gank this sonofabitch and get back to the bunker," Dean told them.

"What is LoTR?" Cas asked.

"Its nerd speak for Lord of the Rings," Dean replied. After finding and killing the djinn Cas goes back to the bunker, while the boys drive back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is still being edited so please excuse the mistakes, and let me know if you spot any. Thanks!

After starting The Desolation of Smaug, and another mound of fries that Cas had left, Lilly started to feel a little better about Sam and Dean leaving her at the bunker, but that may have been because she was drunk and on a grease high.

By the time Cas got to the bunker Lilly was passed out on the couch and the credits were rolling on the last movie. Cas moved Lilly back to her room and picked up the TV area, not knowing how to turn off the TV, Cas left that for Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean arrive back to the bunker early the next morning, normally they would have stayed the night but they felt bad leaving Lilly at home. When they arrive they find Lilly just as Cas left her, in her room sleeping soundly. She began to say something in her sleep, but neither Dean, nor Sam catch what she says, not until she reaches for the gun by her bed. Sleepwalking, Lilly gets up and aims the gun at the empty space between the boys, a vacant look in her eyes made the scene even creepier. "Lil, give me the gun," Dean says to her. She doesn't react, not really hearing Dean. "Please Lil, hand it over." Dean moves towards her and Lilly snaps to attention. She aims the gun at Dean, her eyes still vacant, head tilted slightly, and pulls the hammer back.

"Lilly," Sam says, Lilly turns towards him, "why don't you go back to bed, its been a long day, and you need your sleep." Something inside Lilly clicks and she puts the hammer down on the gun, puts it on the nightstand, and goes back to bed. Dean quickly snatches the gun.

"Well that was a close one," Dean says.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to address her. You tell her to go back to bed and then if she refuses can you negotiate. You are her twin you should know this."

"Okay, Mr. Know-It-All. But she wasn't pointing the gun at you now was she?" Dean says waving Lilly's gun around for effect. The two brothers walked out of Lilly's room leaving her to sleep off all the beer. They headed back out to the TV room to put away the movies and turn off the TV. Finding Cas in the kitchen Dean asked "How much did she drink?"

"I do not know, quite a bit though, at least twelve beers," Cas replied.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered to himself rubbing his hand over his face.

"Dean, go to bed, there is nothing you can do now. Just go get some sleep, and we can all talk about this in the morning," Sam said ushering him into his room before crashing in his own.

The smell of pancakes wafted through the air as Sam made Lilly's favorite breakfast on hopes of making up for leaving her at the bunker.

"Mmm... good thinking," Dean said as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Making her favorite, but you know that she is going to be horribly hungover, and not going to be able to eat any of this," he said motioning to the pancakes hash-browns, and eggs spread before him.

"Oh, dammit. I didn't even think about that," Sam said his face falling as he looked at the feast he had made just for Lilly.

"You make her toast and I'll run to get her some Gatorade and fast food. When she gets up give her some coffee and midol," Dean said as he grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out of the door.

Dean came dropped off the Gatorade and food in the kitchen and went to look for Lilly. Dean found Lilly puking her guts out in the bathroom, he went in pulling Lilly's hair back he rubbed her back and said "I'm sorry Lil, I really am, but please I'm begging you, please don't go hunting on your own. We won't leave you home again. Did you take some midol yet?"

"Yeah Sammy gave it to me when I got up." Lilly mumbled into the toilet bowl.

"I bought you some Gatorade and some fast food." Dean says smoothing out Lilly's hair.

"Mmmm, yay" Lilly said pathetically. Dean got Lilly up and cleaned her up, he had to steady her on the way to the kitchen. Dean sat her down on one of the stools and handed her a Gatorade and her food. He sat with Lilly until she was finished, before tucking her back into bed and starting her a movie on her laptop. Leaving his little sister to sleep off her wicked hangout Dean goes out to join Sam in the library to work on more research. After a while Cas zapped in to check on Lilly.

"How is Lillian doing?" Cas asked sounding concerned for Lilly. Cas stood awkwardly in the doorway to the library looking down at his hands as if her were embarrassed or ashamed to be asking.

"I'm alive Cas, it's not a big deal just a hangover." Lilly said finally emerging from her room.

"Lillian, I was not aware that you were awake. I apologize." Cas said turning to face her in the hallway.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything?" Lilly said walking past Cas and taking a seat next to Dean at the table.

"I might not have done anything directly, but indirectly I have. I brought you more alcohol, and did not bring you with, in fear of your brothers." Cas says looking down at his feet in shame.

"You were afraid of us?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Yes, you two can be very intimidating."

"Yes, but you are an Angel of the Lord," Sam said as he got up and went into the kitchen. "You have like nothing to be afraid of." Sam said coming back into the room and handing Lilly a bottle of water.

"That may be true, but my time as a human changed how I viewed somethings."

"Like what exactly?" Lilly asks Cas.

"Death, as a human the thought of dying or of the people I care about dying changed. As an angel I can die, but as you know it's hard to kill an angel without the proper weapons. When I was human I realized that there is more existence than just being alive, and surviving. Women too, I'm scared to talk to them, still."

"But I'm a girl, Cas, and you talk fine to me." Cas didn't reply to Lilly because that would mean saying more than he wanted. Lilly fluffs her hair and pulls it back into a messy bun. There is a long and very awkward silence that follows. Cas coughs to break the silence.

"So, Lilly, is there anything you wish to tell your brothers?" Cas says referring to last night.

"Nope," Lilly says turning a little red.

"Nothing at all?" Cas questions again. Lilly gives him a dirty look.

"Is there something going on that you haven't told us Lil?" Dean says and Lilly lets loose.

"Yes!" She stands abruptly. "I am your twin for christ's sake," she shouted at Dean. "Your equal in possibly every way and you are still treating me like I'm four! I screw up one time and you revert back to treating me like a child!"

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a child we would quit treating you like one!" Dean yelled back.

"Thanks Dad," Lilly says to him, her temper hitting its peak. "Oh and another thing, I hate it when you call me Lil, it was cute when I was a kid, but I'm a grown woman!" A look of hurt passed Dean's face.

"Well then maybe you should get your shit together and act like one instead of pouting and getting drunk just because we didn't let you come on one hunt!"

"You haven't let me come on any hunts after I refused to kill my boyfriend of three years when he got bit by a vamp, which was your fault in the first place!" Sam watches Dean and Lilly yell at each other not sure where to come in at. Cas leaves when he realizes the Winchesters need to solve their own problems. So Dean and Lilly have a yelling match until both of them are horse, which is when Sam cuts in.

"Lilly, we love you dearly, which is why we keep you here, its not because we're punishing you or anything, we just want to keep you safe."

"Then why the hell did you pull me into it in the first place?" Lilly says her voice almost gone, but not her anger. "I got out--"

"No one ever really gets out," Dean says. "This life follows you wherever you go."

"No, it only follows you two!" with that Lilly spun on her heel and left the room heading back to hers. Her two brothers were stunned into silence.

"What does that even mean?" Dean asked Sam confusion and hurt written on his face. Sam only shrugs, not completely knowing either. They both decided that it would be better to let Lilly cool down and relax before they talked about this again.

"I need a drink," Dean said as he grabbed his coat and headed out of the door. Sam heard the door slam on the Impala and the crunch of the tires on the gravel as Dean left. Sitting alone in the library Sam called up Garth to see if there were any cases near by to take his mind off of this fight. Garth had nothing, so having nothing to do Sam decided to clean up the bunker, he didn't like leaving the bunker a mess. After organizing the tables in the library and putting away most of the books, he sat down to catch up with Game of Thrones.

"Ugh, not this shit again..." Lilly said coming up behind him. "Don't you get tired of all the violence and incest?"

"Just because you can't appreciate its cinematic glory doesn't mean you can go around bashing it." Sam replied feigning offence.

"Cinematic masterpiece?" Lilly laughed as she came around the couch and took a seat next to her brother. "The Breakfast Club was a cinematic masterpiece, not this crap."

"Again with the bashing," Sam sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. As they sat there on the couch a million thought were running through Sam's mind, does she resent us for pulling her back into this life? Should we let her go and be on her own? No, she could get killed, and Dean would never be okay with it. I just want her to be happy. "I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked Lilly as she looked at him expectantly.

"I asked if you knew where Dean was. I feel like we need to talk about what happened. I need to apologize about what I said. I was wrong and I'm sorry." She said looking down at her fidgeting hands. 

"You don't need to apologize to us, Lilly. We know that we get into a lot of shit that other hunters couldn't even imagine being involved in. Hell, when I joined you guys after college I would never have thought that we would have gone through all that we have. I mean we have all died at least twice." Sam said with a laugh.

"Twice? You both have died over ten times... each. I however have only died twice."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. No need to brag." Sam retorted. "Well I'm starving, so what do you say about going to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, alright I could eat." Lilly says getting up and following Sam out of the bunker. On the way to the diner in town they pass the Impala at the bar, and Lilly heard Sam swear under his breath. "Should we go check on him?"

"Eh... I don't know. Do you think we need to?" Sam said glancing at Lilly in the passenger's seat.

"I don't know that's why I asked you." Lilly said turning toward Sam. "You know I'm not good at making decisions."

"Well after dinner if he is still there we will stop. How's that?" Sam continued past the bar.

"Sounds good to me." Lilly said righting herself in her seat. Continuing on their way to the diner, they continued their debate on what is considered a 'cinematic masterpiece'. Lilly was in favor of Doctor Who and other similar things; Sam was in favor of Game of Thrones and other such things. When they got to the diner they sat in their usual booth, in the back corner of the restaurant.

"Hey Lilly, and Sam," said their waiter coming up to the booth. "What can I get for you, the usual?"

"Oh! Um h-hey, Josh." Lilly said stumbling over her words. "Yeah, our usual is fine, thanks."

"Alright I'll go put in your order and be right back with your drinks." Josh was relatively new in town, and had just started to work at the diner, but he had quickly become familiar with the Winchesters. Lilly watched as Josh walked away, when she turned back to Sam she found him smirking at her.

"What?" Lilly asked her brother, irritated.

"Nothing." Sam said shaking his head at her. "Somebody has a crush." Sam sang at Lilly.

"I do not!" She insisted as she reached over and punched him in the arm. Josh returned with their drinks in hand.

"Your food will be out soon." Josh said as he left them.

"So Josh huh?" Sam said as he turned back to Lilly after Josh left.

"Shut up! Its just a stupid phase." Lilly said trying to convince both herself and Sam. Lilly didn't want it to be a phase, she really liked Josh. She thought that he was funny and smart and most importantly, hot. Sam was watching her as she slipped further into her thoughts. Sam kicked Lilly under the table when he saw Josh approaching the table with their food. Lilly jumped about a foot in the when her brother shattered her daydreams. Josh laughed when he saw Lilly jump the way she did.

"A Caesar salad for the big guy, and chicken tenders with fries for the lady." Josh said when he got the the table.

"Why thank you good sir." Lilly said taking her plate.

"Let me know if you need anything." As soon as Josh left they dived into their food. After a few minutes of silence Sam looked up and studied Lilly, sensing eyes on her Lilly looked up from her food.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No one would blame you, ya know."

"For what?" Lilly asked slightly confused.

"Going after him."

"Why would I do that? I would just make a fool out of myself." Lilly pushed away her food, no longer hungry.

"You don't know that unless you try." Sam told her with a pointed look, she just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah and even if something does come of it, how long would it last? Hunters aren't exactly known for their long lasting relationships."

"There is always a first." Sam smirked at his little sister.

"Yeah and it's not going to be me. You know how awkward and anxious I get in social situations; especially when it comes to guys."

"Oh come on, you're not that bad," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? There was that one time at the bar after the first wendigo case when the mo-hawk dude was flirting on me and for like ten minutes I had no idea, and when I finally figured it out I stuttered about how I liked his mo-hawk, he laughed and said thanks. Then I hid in the bathroom for like ten minutes. Then there was another time with awesome beard guy and I spilled my drink all over both of us. And then--"

"Hey, Josh." Sam said cutting Lilly off before she could embarrass herself in front of him.

"Hey guys. How was everything? Can I get you a box?" Josh asked looking at Lilly's unfinished food.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks though." Lilly said looking down at her lap. Josh took their plates.

"Save any room for dessert?" Josh asked looking at you knowing that Sam wouldn't eat any.

"Not for me, but can we get a pecan pie to go?"

"A whole one?"

"Yeah its Dean's favorite, and I have a lot of sucking up to do." Josh just laughed and said that he would be right out with the pie and the check. "Oh and that one time when we had that bet going on who could get someone's number first, and I got nothing. Every time I would go to talk to someone I would accidentally insult them and then make it even worse. And do you remember the kid that stayed at Bobby's for a few years when we were younger? Yeah things didn't go so well with him, we were doing stuff one day--"

"Gah! We don't need to go into any more details, you're my sister for christ's sake. I don't need or want to hear about that shit."

Lilly just rolled her eyes at him and said "You and Dean talk about it so why can't I?"

" 'Cause you're my sister and that's just weird."

"Dean is your brother, how is that not weird?" Lilly asked genuinely confused.

"I don't know, it just is." With that Josh came back over with not only one pie but two.

"Why did you give us two pies?" Lilly asked looking up at Josh in confusion.

"Well it sounded like you were in some serious trouble with Dean, and I figured you could use all the help you could get, so I threw in an apple pie, on me." Josh said with a wink as he left their table. Lilly picked up both pies, Sam grabbed the check and headed to the register.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some confrontation

When the two got back to the bunker they could hear moaning and giggling coming from Dean's room.

"I guess he won't be wanting any pie then. You want some of the apple?" Lilly asked Sam as they headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah, do we have any ice cream?" Sam asked heading toward the freezer.

"Umm... maybe. Don't cut into the pecan that one is for Dean."

"Seriously, Lilly? How much of an idiot do you think I am? I would never touch Dean's pecan pie."

"Ya know if we keep saying pecan pie he may just appear, so be careful, I would rather not interrupt him in the middle of sex." Lilly said dishing up two pieces of the apple pie while Sam scooped out the vanilla ice cream. The two of them sat at the counter eating, talking and laughing when Dean came stumbling into the kitchen in just his boxers.

"Could you not be so loud? Some of us are trying to sleep." Dean said looking irritated.

"I... uh... sorry." Lilly mumbled. She cast her eyes down and took both of their dishes to the sink to wash them. Sam threw Dean his infamous bitchface and dragged him into the hallway.

"Why are you always like this?" Sam demanded once they were out of earshot.

"Like what?"

"Like being a complete asshole to Lilly. She was trying to make up for the fight. She bought you a pie for christ's sake."

"Oh you mean the one you guys ate." Dean said bitterly with a bitter expression.

"No, she got you a pecan pie, ya idiot. Do you really think that we would eat your pie, especially if it's pecan?"

"Why did you get two pies? I mean not that I'm complaining."

"That kid from the diner Josh gave it to us, but that's not--"

"Why did he just give you as extra pie?"

"Well Lilly mentioned that she had some sucking up to do and I guess he felt sorry for her. Back to the--"

"But, why? Do you--"

"Dean! Can you just let me talk for like five minutes? Thank you." Sam said, Lilly left the kitchen on her way to her room hearing murmured voices coming from the library she stopped just outside of the doors to listen in. "Now, every time you and Lilly get into a fight this happens; you go to the bar and bring some chick home Lilly goes to her room and cries for a few hours and she comes out and we go to the diner and she spends the next few days trying to make it up to you, meanwhile you just act like a complete ass to her." Dean just stood there looking shocked, how had he never noticed it before? Lilly most always made him a pie after one of their big fights and tried to stay out of his way. She always cooked them at least dinner.

"Shit! How have I never noticed that before? I'm gonna go talk to her." Lilly sprinted as quietly as she could to her room.

"Uh, Dean you might want to put some more clothes on if you are going to have a heart to heart." Sam called after him.

"Right." Dean changed direction and headed back to his room. Back in Lilly's room she tried to quickly get settled in her room as if she had been there the whole time. Dean moved quietly around his room, trying not to wake the girl in his bed, he threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before making his way to Lilly's room. By the time he got to Lilly's room she was lounging on her bed watching G.I. Jane on her laptop. Lilly glanced up from the movie when she heard Dean enter her room, she paused the movie and set her laptop on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry me and Sam were being so loud. We didn't mean to be." Lilly said pulling her legs beneath her and looking down to her lap. Lilly was starting acting like she did around their father, like she was afraid of him. John had broken her, made her obedient and submissive, always doing what she was told. Sam and Dean have been trying to help her get over it, and she has been slowly getting better, but after one of her and Dean's fights she always falls back on the old habits.

"No, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have yelled, it just terrifies me to think that something might happen to you. Even when you are in the bunker without us I'm scared that someone will break in and hurt you to get to us, or you could end up getting sick and neither of us would be there to help you."

"I'm sorry I make you all worry so much, and even if any of those things did happen I could always call on Cas." Lilly said still refusing to look up, it broke his heart to see her so small and broken.

"Yes, but Cas can't always get away from the shit that's going on in heaven." Dean crawled up on the bed next to Lilly. "I just can't handle the thought of losing you, too. You are my twin, my other half, I would do anything for you."

"I can handle myself." Lilly said quietly almost as if she were afraid to speak. "And besides you let Sam go with you."

"I'm not as worried about Sam, I mean, come on he's a giant. That kid could probably take on bigfoot and survive, maybe not win but he would be alive." Lilly giggled at the thought of Sammy trying to take on bigfoot. Dean lightened up immensely when he heard her laugh. There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke again, this time a little more lighthearted. "So, who's this Josh, Sam says you're smitten for?" Lilly's face reddens at the mention of his name.

"He's, um, that waiter from the diner."

"I see, so why do you like him so much, besides the fact he gives you free pies?"

"I don't know, why did you bring home that girl you are hiding in your room?" Dean smiles and lets out a chuckle.

"Well you see, she's got a fine--"

"Never mind," Lilly says cutting him off, "I really don't need to know." Dean gives her another smile and after another round of apologies, leaves Lilly to her movie. Before he is completely out of her room she says "Oh and Dean, ya know I don't actually hate it when you call me Lil, I just said that to hurt you."

"I know, Lil." Dean smiled and goes back out to the library where Sam is doing some more research on the Men of Letters. He was about to sit down and help when the bunker door came crashing open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Please let me know what you think of it in the comments below.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys! I need your help!" Charlie comes running down the stairs and the boys meet her halfway.

"Whoa, Charlie, slow down," Sam says, practically catching her as she jumps the last three steps.

"I... I..." Charlie starts, panting. "There's a shapeshifter in town."

"What, how do you know that?" Dean says.

"I stepped in that gunky, goopy, slimy skin stuff when I was going to the store so I could bring you guys some stuff when I came." Charlie explained heading into the kitchen, the boys followed her. Charlie noted the pies sitting on the stove and knew that something had happened between Lilly and Dean. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked furrowing his brow.

"The pies." Charlie stated. Dean looked down at his feet in shame when the girl from the bar stumbled into the kitchen.

"Deeeeaaaaan? Are you ever going to come back to bed?" She whined at him. Dean cursed under his breath and pulled her back to his room. After Dean left the kitchen Sam turned to Charlie and explained what had happened between Lilly and Dean.

" ... and Lilly has a crush on someone," Sam concluded, Charlie hesitated for a second then continued to make her sandwich.

"Oh? Who?" Charlie asked him feeling a little jealous.

"The waiter from the diner in town. He actually gave us an extra pie, on the house."

"W-why would he do that?" Charlie stammered.

"I--" Sam was cut off by Dean's girl from the bar stomping through the bunker and slamming the door. "We should probably head to bed, it's getting pretty late. You remember where your room is?"

"Yup, right across from Lilly's." Charlie replied lightening up a bit as she headed to her room.

Dean woke up that next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes, the guilt from the previous day hitting him hard. Knowing he had to make it up to his sister, Dean was prepared to do anything that he had to to make sure that she knew he loved her no matter what. Dean needed to treat Lilly more like an adult and less like the little girl he practically raised. Sam had always known that Dean would be too overprotective of Lilly, even when she lived on her own away from them he had kept tabs on her. Dean always tried to make sure that she was safe. Dean had to shake off the feeling of guilt, if he didn't, Lilly would be able to tell that he felt guilty, that would make her feel even worse. Dean got dressed and headed to the kitchen hoping that Lilly didn't make too much. Standing outside the kitchen Dean listened to Lilly and Charlie talking.

"...you didn't have to make so much Lilly, its very good though." Charlie said to her, Lilly blushed at the compliment.

"So how was the drive?" Lilly asked not really knowing what to say.

"Oh ya know same old same. Long drive, great music, stepped in some shifter goo. Ya know how it is." She said with a nonchalant attitude.

"Wait, what? There's a shifter in town?" Lilly asked stopping mid-pancake flip. "Are you sure?"

"Well seeing as I stepped in the goo. I'm pretty sure. The bad thing is you guys can't work the case like you normally do; seeing as you live here and all. I guess I'll be taking the reigns on this one." Charlie said standing up and walking over to where Lilly was standing at the stove. "Do you need any help over here, darling?" Lilly blushed at the pet name.

"Uh n-no, I'm good. It's just about done. I hope Dean wakes up soon, I don't want the food to get too cold." Not yet ready to face Lilly, Dean went to the training room to work out some of his anger and guilt. Back in the kitchen Sam stumbled through the door following the smell of bacon.

"You didn't have to make this big of a breakfast, Lilly." Sam said taking a seat at the table.

"I know that, I wanted to besides Charlie's here, and I like her better than the two of you." Sam pretended to be offended as Charlie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where's Dean? I thought he would be up by now." Charlie asked Sam.

He must be exhausted from the bimbo he brought home last night. Lilly thought to herself, looking at Sam and Charlie's faces she realized that she had said it out loud. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Oh shit." Lilly panicked while Sam and Charlie burst out laughing. Charlie wrapped her arms around Lilly

"It's okay."Charlie whispered in her ear, calming Lilly immediately. "You're fine. There is nothing to worry about, he is not even in here."

"Who is not even in here?" asked Cas arriving with a flutter of his wings, he turned to Sam after giving Lilly and Charlie a once over. "Is something burning?"

"Oh shit, pancakes!" Lilly said breaking out of Charlie's hold and rushing to the stove. Lilly was scrapping the last of the burnt pancakes when Dean walked in, hair still wet from the shower after his workout.

"Is something burning?" Dean asked sniffing the air.

"I--"

"Oh, I was helping Lilly make breakfast and I forgot to watch the pancakes." Charlie interrupted Lilly.

"So why aren't you cleaning it up?" Dean sat at the table looking guiltily at the food knowing that Lilly made it for him.

"Aren't you hungry, Dean?" Lilly asked concern edging her voice. "You should eat something." Lilly set down a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I'm not really hungry right now. I'll eat later." Dean said taking his coffee into the library; he didn't see Lilly's face fall when he walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Lilly?" Cas asked as he walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Lilly smiled up at Cas and turned away from him and back to cleaning the pan. Cas snapped his fingers and the pan was washed and dried. "Um okay then." Lilly said turning to start putting the food away, Cas snapped his fingers again and the food was put away the and all the dishes were done. "Would you stop that!" Lilly demanded. "You are wasting your energy."

"I do not waste my energy when it comes to you." Cas stated giving Lilly a pointed look. Lilly just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to the gun range. Lilly always went to the gun range to blow off steam, like Dean goes to the gym. Sam, Charlie and Cas all looked between themselves and know something more had to be done about Dean and Lilly's fight.

"So Lilly has a crush on the waiter from the dinner." Sam said. "Maybe we could set them up on a date, ya know to make her feel better." Lilly and Cas were not a fan of the idea.

"Why would we set her up with someone we don't know? For all we know her could be a mass murderer." Charlie protested.

"He's not a murderer." Sam gave Charlie an exasperated look. "He has been serving us for the last year. I think we'd know by now."

"I agree with Charlie." Cas stated. "We know next to nothing about this Josh character."

"Fine. We'll do some recon then." Sam got up from the table to get his laptop from the library. "Hey, we are going to do some recon on Josh, if you want to join us." Sam told Dean as he walked back out.

"Wait, why?" Dean called after him.

"Come find out." Sam called back, sighing Dean got up and followed him into the kitchen. He did not look at any of them, just went to the counter and sat on a stool.

"What are you up to now?" Dean asked looking between the three of them.

"We are going to set Lilly up with Josh." Sam said opening up his laptop.

"No. We are looking him up." Charlie corrected. "Cas and I have not agreed to the date yet."

"Shouldn't Lilly be the one agreeing to the date not the two of you?" Dean asked.

"What am I agreeing to?" Lilly asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Sam, Cas and Charlie all said at the same time Dean said "A date."

"Yeah cause that wasn't suspicious at all." Lilly noticed the other three were giving Dean a look. "Alright, well while you all sort out your answer, I'm going to go to the store and pick up some stuff for supper tonight."

"I'll go with you." Dean offered hopping off of his stool and grabbing the impala keys.

"Okay let me go grab my purse." Lilly said walking out of the kitchen and down to her room. Lilly quickly ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her purse before heading out to meet her twin in the car.

"Where are we headed first?" Dean asked climbing into the car behind Lilly.

"The supermarket," Lilly answered buckling up. The only sound in the car were coming from the cassette player as Dean was playing AC/DC. Lilly fiddled with her sleeves just about the entire ride, a nervous habit that she could never quite get rid of.

"Is this the place that Charlie found the shifter goo?" Lilly asked getting out of the car after they pulled in.

"From what she told us, I think so." Dean held open the door for her as they walked in. They walked the aisles picking up ingredients for lasagna and a pie. As Lilly was checking off her list she abruptly turned around and headed the other way seeing a flash of familiar blonde hair. Josh. "Are you alright?" Dean asked sensing her sudden change of mood.

"Yup," Lilly popped heading back down the aisle, away from Josh and the last item on their list. Dean looked down the aisle and recognized her sudden change, he promptly spun her around and practically shoved her down the aisle. Dean kept one hand pushing the cart and the other wrapped around her shoulder keeping Lilly with him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Lilly hissed at him.

"Helping."

"I think this is the exact opposite of helping," Lilly elbowed him in the ribs as they got closer to Josh.

"Really? Cause we still need the pie crust, so this is helping."

"Whatever. Just act normal."

"Normal? When am I not normal?" Dean scoffed.

"Almost always." Lilly laughed. Dean feigned hurt, then gently pushed Lilly into Josh.

"Excuse you-- Lilly?" Josh says with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Just out shopping, with my brother, you know, normal people stuff." Lilly gave her brother a dirty look which made him smile.

"What is normal, really?" Dean asked smirking at Lilly.

"Normal is on a setting on the washing machine, I always say," Josh says with a laugh.

"What do you need that's in the baking aisle? You don't seem like the baking type." Lilly stated.

"Oh, I am a big baker." Josh said with a smirk. Lilly giggled and looked away to the shelves in front of her.

"What kind of pie to you want?" Lilly asked Dean. "And not pecan, you know I can't make that."

"I know how to make pecan pie. I could teach you some time. If you wanted," Josh said suddenly nervous.

"Really? That would be great." Lilly said grabbing the the pie crust. Lilly could see Dean start to regret 'helping' her with Josh and getting ready to go into full on big brother mode, she quickly said goodbye to Josh and grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him away. They checked out and headed home.

The bunker door slammed shut alerting Sam, Cas and Charlie that they were home. "Is there anything else in the car?" Charlie asked when she reached them.

"Nah, we got it all." Lilly said shifting the bags in her arms.

"Then at least let me take something," She replied reaching for the bags.

"You touch one bag and they are all going to fall, but you can help me put stuff away if you really want to help." Lilly continued to the kitchen with Charlie and Cas trailing after her.

"Ran into Josh at the store," Dean whispered to Sam. "Offered pie lessons to Lilly."

"That's good," Sam said back.

"No it's not, that kid's up to something."

"No, you're just overreacting as usual."

"I'm not overreacting, and when have I ever overreacted?" Sam just give Dean a look of disbelief and continues to the kitchen. Lilly, Charlie and Cas were already almost done unloading her bags when her two brothers came in and set their bags on the counter and just walked out.

"You could help ya know," Charlie shouted after them.

"Yeah but we're good," Sam called over his shoulder pushing Dean further out of the kitchen. When they were in Sam's room he asked Dean "Why are you being so weird about Lilly and Josh? I mean she has dated before."

"There is just something off about him."

"Off? How?"

"I'm not sure. He just doesn't feel right."

"You think that about every guy that Lilly talks to, even the gay ones. Face it you are just too overprotective, just because she is your twin doesn't mean you can control her life."

"That doesn't mean I still can't worry about her. Dad's made her so fragile, once she's in a relationship she falls head-over-heels."

"Dean, she's not that bad anymore, she has gotten a lot better about that sort of stuff with your help."

"She still falls to hard, too fast. I guarantee that Josh is not going to fall hard or fast, I know his type. I'm scared for her, Sammy."

"Sacred for who?" A voice interrupts them. Dean whipped around to see Charlie standing the the doorway with her hand on her hip.

"What do you want?" Dean growled.

"Oh nothing much just eavesdropping."

"Yeah we noticed." Sam said sitting on the bed.

"So who are you scared for? Is it Lilly? Whats wrong with her?" Charlie worried.

"Nothing is wrong with her. It's just that, do you remember the Josh guy that we told you about?"

"Diner guy?" Lilly asked confused.

"Yeah the waiter from the dinner. We ran into him while we were at the store and he invited Lilly to his house to teach her how to make pecan pie."

"So? You're scared why?"

"What if she falls for him and he doesn't fall for her? She's an all in type of girl, she doesn't half-ass relationships. I mean how many times have we had to pick the pieces out of her heart?"

"It only been like three times, you're exaggerating."

"That's three times too many, Sam! I'm her twin I should have been there to stop the heartbreak before it happened."

"How is any of this suddenly your fault?" Charlie asked from her chair in the corner of the room.

"It has always been my fault I'm responsible for her." Dean said running his hand through his hair.

"But you are not the one that broke her heart, you didn't leave her, it's not your fault." Charlie stood up and made her way over to where he was sitting on the bed, she sat down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Charlie is right Dean, you are not responsible for Lilly. she can take care of herself, I mean sure you are her twin but that does not mean that you have to take care of her 24/7."

"Are you guys okay in there?" Lilly said knocking on the door.

"Yeah, we're good." Dean got up and opened to door.

"Oh, well I was just coming to tell you all that dinner was done." The three followed her into the kitchen where a steaming hot lasagna was waiting on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

"This smells fantastic." Charlie complimented.

"Oh thanks, but it's Bobby's recipe, so I can't take too much credit. What were you guys doing in there anyways?"

"Nothing much just talking." Charlie said patting her leg as she sat down beside Lilly.

"Where did Cas go?" Dean asked noticing his absence.

"I'm not sure. He just said that he had some urgent business to attend to and left." Lilly said cutting into the lasagna. "Plate," she said and three white plates appeared in front of her, chuckling to herself she placed a piece on each plate. "Wow, Sam you don't want salad?"

"No way, this smells way too good to skip." Sam replied digging into his slice. After serving herself Lilly sat back. "So are you going to take Josh up on his offer?" Sam asked.

"Oh uh," Lilly hesitated. "I'm not sure. You guys know how I get when I'm alone with anyone new."

"He's not really new, I mean you've known him for what a year?" Charlie said squeezing Lilly's hand reassuringly.

"Well yeah but I've never had a real conversation with him."

"So, this could be your chance to finally have one with him," Charlie says.

"Are you saying this because my pies are kind of awful?" Lilly ask seriously.

"What? No, of course not! Your apple pie is one of the best I have ever had, and I have had a lot of pie." Dean says helping himself to another piece of lasagna.

"Really?"

"Yes, and you don't have to go. I mean you don't need to learn to make pecan pie. I like store bought just fine." Dean said urging her to stay.

"I know you do, its not the same and you know it." Lilly looked Dean in the eyes and knew that there was something that he was not telling her, she gave him a look tell him that they needed to talk. He nodded his head in understanding. Sam and Lilly being used to their silent conversations just carried on eating.

"So I'm going to go talk to the police tomorrow," Charlie told them, she turned to Dean and Lilly "They found a dead body today in the alley behind the bar. It might be our shifter."

"I'll go with you." Lilly offered.

"Unfortunately you can't. None of you can. You all live here, they see you all the time. If you guys suddenly became feds, that would raise some eyebrows." Charlie said, sad that she lost an opportunity to spend some time with Lilly.

"Cas should help you. I don't want you doing this on your own. You are new at hunting, it'll be too dangerous for you." Dean says taking his plate to the sink and walk out to his room.

"Would you guess mind putting this stuff away?" Lilly asked them.

"It's no problem." Charlie told her flashing a smile. Lilly followed Dean's lead and put her plate in the sink and walked toward Dean's room, leaving Sam and Charlie talking about the case.

"What's on your mind?" Lilly asked walking in and laying down beside Dean on his bed. Dean turned onto his side and looked at her as if trying to decide what to tell her. "And don't bother trying to lie, you know that I can see straight through them." Lilly said turning her head to look back at him.

"I just don't think that you should start a new relationship just yet. I mean your last one didn't end so well."

"I know that, but Dean, that was over a year ago. I think I'm good."

"Lil, that relationship didn't end in the normal way, we had to kill him, and you were together for what three years. It's okay to not be in a relationship for a while."

"Wait do you not like Josh? Just this morning you was literally pushing me to go for it."

"I know. I just that I started to think about it, and know I'm not so sure. I just don't know about him." 

"Okay so I won't do it. If you don't feel comfortable with it then there must be a good reason."

"I don't want you to say no just because of me. I mean you want this right?" 

"Well, I mean yeah." Lilly hesitated.

"If you want it then go for it, don't let me hold you back."

"I get the feeling that we are not just talking about the date anymore; you don't hold me back, De." Dean smiled at her old nickname for him. "You're my twin, I know that you are just trying to protect me, but can handle myself."

"I know you can, but you don't have to. I am here for you. You don't have to do everything alone," Dean said with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"I could say the same for you. I'm the only one that you actually let in, and talk to about whats going on with you. You know that Sam always have your back too, you can talk to him whenever."

"I know but its not the same as talking with you, he doesn't quite get me like you do."

"You need someone else you can turn to besides me. I won't always be here."

"What are you talking about? Why won't you always be here?" Dean asked in a panic. "We are in this life together Lil, you just can't leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought in the comments below


	6. Chapter 6

Not knowing how to reply Lilly stood up and walked out of the room. "Lil? Lilly? Lillian? Lillian Belle Winchester get back here." Lilly stops in the hall and Dean meets her halfway. "What do you mean you won't always be here?"

"Dean, if you haven't noticed in the twenty years we've been doing this, this job has some occupational hazards."

"Lil, I would go to hell and back to make sure you were with me."

"That's the problem De. That's what you've always done."

"It's kind of our specialty," Dean says with a smirk.

"Maybe I don't want it to be our specialty anymore," Lilly look down at her feet and all but whispered "I think the next time I die, I want it to be permanent."

"What?" Dean says thinking he didn't hear her correctly. "Why did you say that like it's going to be soon?"

"I just had a, feeling..."

"Don't be going all 'Jedi mind trick' on me. You know you can tell me anything." Dean puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You remember Pamela and Missouri right?"

"Of course, how could anyone forget those two. Wait did you go to a psychic? I thought you thought that most of them were phonies."   
"I didn't go to a psychic per-say."

"Lilly." Dean warned.

"Okay, okay IthinkImighthavepsychicpowers." Lilly rushed.

"Rewind, and slow down." Dean chuckled.

Lilly sighed and repeated herself, "I think I might have some psychic powers."

"And here I thought we only had one resident psychic."

"Sam isn't psychic anymore, you do know that right?"

"Yeah I know I was just making a joke, ya know trying to lighten the mood a little. That's not the point. Why do you think that you have psychic powers?"

"I... I just do." Lilly says not wanting to tell Dean what she saw.

"Lilly I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on with you."

"I don't want your help Dean, I told you I want the next time I die to be the last."

"Fine, but I want you to know that I'm not happy about that. I don't want to lose you yet. I'm not ready." Dean says pulling her into a hug. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that. And I'm not dead yet. No need to get all sentimental on me, I thought you were the one who didn't like chick flick moments," Lilly chuckled hugging him back.

"I'm just trying to come to terms with all this, I just found out that you are going to die soon. Just let me love you while I still can."

"That's great and all but I can't breath now. This is not how I want to die." Lilly wheezed.

"Sorry." Dean quickly released her and hold her at arm's length staring at her as if it were the last time he would ever see her.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I have to pee now." Lilly turns around and rushes down the hall to the bathroom. Lilly could feel a vision coming on and didn't want Dean to worry about it. Her vision went black then all she saw was the back of someone standing over Josh's crumpled body holding an angle blade dripping with blood, the scene flashed and she saw Charlie lying unconscious on the ground with a broken arm and a large gash on her leg which was being tended to by Sam. and her vision went black again. When Lilly finally came to she was laying on her bed with a very worried Dean sitting next to her. So much for not worrying him Lilly thought.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened?"Dean asked helping her sit up.

"Nothing. I just fainted." Lilly lied.

"Bullshit. I know when you are lying, not to mention I could hear you screaming in the bathroom. I found you curled up into a ball sobbing, then you passed out. So don't tell me it was nothing."

"Dean when I tell you it was nothing it was nothing. Nothing for you to worry about..." Lilly gives him a fake smile.

"I don't like it," Dean frowns at her. "This isn't like you, please just talk to me."

"Ya know De you have been awfully touchy feely lately. Are you okay?"

"Hey Lilly, do you want to catch up on Doctor Who with me?" Charlie asked interrupting their conversation.

"Oh my God, yes. I haven't been able to watch any of the new episodes yet." Lilly said, glad to have an escape from the conversation.

"We are not done here!" Dean calls after them.

"Yes we are!" Lilly yells back before linking arms with Charlie and heading towards the living room where the episodes were recorded. Lilly and Charlie settle down on the couch and start season 9 of Doctor Who. Lilly got so absorbed in the show that she doesn't notice Charlie's arm snake around her shoulders.

"Oh my god, it's another to be continued! God dammit Moffat. Why?" Lilly yelled at the TV at the end of the episode. When Lilly notices Charlie's arm around her she smiles to herself and settles in against Charlie.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry, we should go get food," Charlie said after they finished the last episode.

"Yeah, I could go for some food. Do you want to go somewhere or just eat here?" Lilly asked turning to face Charlie.

"I don't care."

"I could make paninis." Charlie brightens up immediately.

"Yes! I love your paninis." Charlie jumps up and runs into the kitchen and starts pulling out sandwich stuff. Lilly laughs at her excitement and follows after her. Lilly pulled out the panini press.

"What do you want on your panini?" Lilly asks while the press heats up. Charlie handed her what she wanted.

"So are you going to go over to Josh's? Or have you not decided yet?" Charlie hopped up on to the counter beside Lilly.

"I think I am going to go, but I mean we didn't have a chance to exchange phone numbers or plan anything before I had to pull Dean away. So I don't even know if Josh still wants to do it."

"Well we could go to the diner for dinner tomorrow, so that you could talk to him. It's a little too late to go now."

"Just the two of us or the whole gang?" Lilly asked taking Charlie's sandwich out of the press.

"I don't care, who ever you are more comfortable with talking to Josh in front of." Charlie said around a mouthful of food. "Oh wow this is hot."

"Well yeah it just came out of the press. I think it should just be the two of us. If that's okay."

"Yeah, dude I'm totally cool with that. Thanks for this." Charlie said indicting the panini. "Its fantastic."

"I smell paninis," Sam says walking into the kitchen. 

"Do you want a panini?"

"Hell yeah. Do we have any spinach?"

"Yeah I think I picked some up earlier, it should be in the fridge bottom drawer." Lilly said prepping his sandwich. Sam finds it and takes it to her. "You really want spinach on you panini?" Sam just nods gets out a couple of plates. "Alrighty then."

"You wanna make one for Dean too? He is out there working on Baby, so he'll be getting hungry soon."

"Yeah that's fine."

"You know what he likes right."

"Of course, telepathy." Lilly said tapping on her head, Sam just rolled his eyes. "Do you remember when we convinced you that was true. It was almost a year before you figured out that we were just messing with you."

"It was not a year!" Sam all but shouted.

"I said almost, sheesh no need to be so defencive."

"Sometimes I wish I had siblings." Charlie said.

"Well now you have us." Sam said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I guess so," Charlie said glancing at Lilly who was pulling both Sam and Dean's sandwiches out of the press. She plated them and asked if Sam could take Dean's to him. "And take him a beer too."

"Just how many hands do you think I have?" Sam asked and walked out leaving Dean's sandwich on the counter.

"I'll be right back," Lilly said picking up Dean's plate.

"No, I'll take it.You still need to eat," Charlie said taking a beer from the fridge and walking over to Lilly.

"Alright thanks." Lilly handed her the plate and went to make her own panini. Charlie made her way to Dean in the garage.

"Yo, Dean! I brought you food." Charlie shouted at him, she hear a bang and a groan come from under the Impala. Dean slid out from under Baby rubbing his head.

"Loud much," Dean complained taking the food from her hands.

"I try." Charlie shrugged. After a bit of just the sounds of Dean eating Charlie said "So, is Lilly bisexual?" Dean starts to choke on his sandwich, Charlie hits him on the back a couple of times until he coughs it out. "You alright there man?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Dean says righting himself again. "Why in the world would you ask me that?"

"What I'm curious that all."

Dean studies her before saying, "I would love to say that she is asexual, but that's not true. She has not been in a relationship with a girl before, at least not that I know of. Hell, I don't know, we respect each other's privacy about.... that sort of stuff."

"What you are not comfortable talking about sexual stuff with your sister, but you will talk about it with Sam?"

"Its different with Sam, he's--"

"A guy?" Charlie said cutting Dean off.

"No, it's just that....umm....well.... It's just different okay. Why do you want to know, anyways?"

"I told you, I'm just curious."

"Uh-huh, sure you are."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Charlie said leaving him alone.


	7. Chapter 7

When Charlie got back from interviewing the witness she found the bunker a mess, books were thrown on the floor, clothes were everywhere, and no one was there. Charlie followed a trail of blood through the library, and kitchen till it led to a pool of it in Lilly's room. After searching the entire bunker for Lilly Charlie fumbled for her phone and called Dean.

"Where are you?" Charlie shouted into the phone.

"Calm down. I'm just at the diner eating lunch with Sam. Why? Whats going on?¨

"When I got back for the station I found the bunker a mess and a trail of blood leading to Lily's room, and I can't find her anywhere."

"What are you talking about? Lilly is at Josh's making pie. We dropped her off, no one should have been home."

"Then what the hell happened here?"

"Don't move, we are on our way." Dean ordered. Sam and Dean bolted out of their both after throwing a couple of bills on the table. They make it back to the bunker in record time only to find Charlie curled up in a ball on Lilly's bed crying. Charlie looked up when she heard them come in.

"She's gone isn't she?"

"We don't know that yet." Sam said coming around to comfort her. "She could have ran and is waiting for us to come find her, have you tried calling her?"

"N-no." Sam glanced at Dean who already had his phone out and calling. 

♪♫Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher

But I flew too --♪♫

Dean's phone clattered to the floor as he dived under the bed following Lilly's ringtone. He pulled out the small device ending the call, and sat there looking defeated.

"Don't worry Dean, we'll find her." Sam patted him on the shoulder and walked back out to the library.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have let her go to Josh's. I knew there was something off about him," Dean mumbled before he stood up and followed Sam into the library. Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow this is a really short Chap. but i thought this was a good place to stop.
> 
> I've give a pretty decent plan for the next few chapters, shit is going down. And as always please comment. No really please comment, do you like it? do you not? should i just stop? Some feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick was standing in the middle of the library with Sam lying unconscious at his feet. "So nice of you to join us Dean."

"How the hell did you get out of purgatory?"

"Come now Dean, why would I tell you that? Don't you like a little mystery?" Dick stepped over Sam's body and walked closer to Dean. "Sorry about the mess, but she was tougher than I anticipated."

"What the did you do to my sister?" Dean asked, his voice getting dangerously low.

"Why don't you come with me and find out."

"Only if you let her go."

"You act as if you have a choice." Dick chuckled. "Do you really think I can't force you to come anyway?" In a flash of movement Dean was knocked out cold, didn't even fight it.

When Dean finally came round he was tied to a chair, in a warehouse. He looked up to see Sam sitting across from him, sitting up wide awake.

"Finally, I thought you would never wake up," Dick said strolling into the wide open room.

"Where is Lilly?" Dean demanded struggling against his binds.

"She is someplace special. Don't worry she is being taken care of." Dean shrugged again determined to get free, he felt a prick in his neck and his vision went black.

"Lilly. Lilly, wake up. Come on! I need you to wake up." Josh was panicking, Lilly had a bad gash on her forehead, a black eye, and a broken wrist. Josh fixed her up as much as he dared knowing Dick would not be happy to find out his mole betrayed him. Lilly groaned and tried to open her eyes but the drying blood and black eye only allowed one eye to open. She took in her surroundings, noticing that she was loosely tied to a chair in the middle of small room. "Oh, thank god you're awake!" Josh said rushing to her side.

"What the fuck do you want?" Lilly questioned as her memories from the bunker came flooding back to her.

"Oh shit. I forgot my phone at home. Do you mind if we run back real quick before we start the lesson? My brothers have a habit of checking up on me." Lilly asked Josh after realizing that she had left her phone on the charger at home.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Where do you live?" Josh grabbed his keys and lead Lilly out to his car. Lilly directed him to the bunker, she knew that if Dean found out that she had brought him here she would be in serious trouble.

"Why don't you stay in the car. I'll only be a minute." Lilly hopped out and headed to the door. Her steps faltered when she the slam of a car door and Josh's footsteps coming up behind her.

"Interesting place you got here." Josh said taking in the bunker door and the surrounding hill.

"You really don't have to come in." Lilly insisted.

"Nah, it's fine. I want to see where you live." Lilly sighed and lead the way. Lilly told him to wait in the library while she went to get her phone. Lilly sensed that something was off when she walked into her room, Lilly pulled out the knife the Dean had given her on her 21st birthday, and readied for a fight. Lilly walked around her room checking for and intruder, she made her way to her phone, grabbing it from the charger she spun around and Dick standing in her doorway. Lilly dropped her phone and widened her stance preparing for a fight.

"Oh please, I don't always want a fight. You could just come willingly."

"How did you find this place? And why would I go anywhere with you?"

"With a little help from your friend Josh out there. He contacted me when he heard I was looking for you three. Traded information for a cure."

"Cure? For what?"

"Oh, you don't know, that's cute." Dick slowly walked toward her.

"Know what?" Lilly interrupted.

"That your little boyfriend in there is a shapeshifter."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Really that's what you picked up from what I said. that he was your boyfriend?" Dick circled her like a hawk.

"What do you want from me?"

"It's what I don't want from you. You and your brothers are always meddling in my business, and I'm tired of it. So I'm going to nip it in the butt before it even starts." Lilly whipped up her knife and slashed it across his face before he could react. Dick grabbed her wrist and crushed it, forcing her to drop the knife. Dick backhanded Lilly across the face sending her flying across her bed. She rolled onto her feet and charged him ignoring the pain shooting through her arm. Dick grabbed onto her and pushed her into her full length mirror, knocking her out.

"Are you okay?" Josh repeated.

"Why do you care? You just used me to become human." Josh sighed in defeat knowing that Lilly would never understand why he did what he did.

"I'll just go tell Dick that you are awake then." Josh said leaving the room.

Charlie wandered out to the library to see what the brothers were up to only to find it completely empty.

"God dammit, not them too!" Charlie sat down on one of the chairs in defeat. "CAS!"

"You called?" Charlie jumped not expecting him to arrive so soon.

"Someone took Lilly, Sam and Dean, and I need your help to get them back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke again to Dick's face in his, Dean jerked his head back.

"Oh good you're awake. Now we can get started." Dick straightened out turning to Josh who was standing in the corner of room. "Bring her in." Dean struggled against his bonds yelling at Josh cursing him to hell and back. "Now, now Dean we wouldn't want anymore harm to come to your sister now would we."

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch. If you touch one hair on her head...." Dean trailed off not knowing how he would cope with knowing that it was his fault that she was in this situation.

"What are you going to do? You're a bit tied up at the moment." Dick laughed at the horrified look on the brothers faces as Josh dragged in their sister. Lilly struggled to rip free of Josh's grip, he set her down in a chair in the center of the room.

"No." She whispered in horror as she took in the sight of her brothers chained up and bloodied. "What do you want from us?"

"I already told you. I just want you to stay out of my way, but the only way to get that is to --." Dick was cut off by the crash of the door, Charlie, Cas and Crowley come speeding into the room immediately drenching Dick with borax since he was the only leviathan that was back. "Ow. That was quite rude." Dick said turning to face the three. "You do realize that with my word your friends will be dead." The others in the room moved behind the siblings each one holding a knife to their neck. Crowley raised his hand sending the humans flying backwards.

"Who would have thought that you would result to humans for help? Isn't that beneath you?" Crowley smirked and made a fist crushing the humans' hearts, their bodies crumpled to the ground.

"So I guess it's just Josh and I against the three of you." Dick nodded his head at Josh who moved to hold a knife to Lilly's neck. While Dick was focused on the three intruders, Dean managed to wiggle his hand free from the chains. Careful not to make any noise Dean crept to Sam and undid his chains, even though neither of them had any weapons they were plenty lethal on their own, especially with the pure fury running through their veins.

"Not to distract from the mission, but why are you back? And where are all the other Leviathans?" Crowley asked.

"Now why would I tell you that? 'Cause you're the King of Hell? You are a pathetic excuse for a King. The others don't matter." Dick lunged for Charlie, but midair he was pounced on by Sam.

"Oof," Dick was sprawled out underneath the Moose. "You do realize that this won't hold for long." Dick looked down at the ropes that tied him to the chair that Dean had previously occupied.

"Untie him, or-" Josh shouted at them. "I'll-I'll kill her!" Josh pressed the knife against Lilly's neck creating a thin trickle of blood.

"Josh, calm down. I know that you don't want to do this," Dean tried to talk to Josh.

"I have to, he's the only one that can cure me. Now let him go!"

"Cure? There is no cure for being a shapeshifter. It's just who you are." Dean slowly walked toward them.

"No! Stay where you are!" The knife pressed deeper into her neck, more blood flowed out. "Just let him go and I'll let her go!" Josh yelled at him, Dean's face paled when he saw the amount of blood that she was losing.

"Let him go, Sammy."

"But Dean-"

"I said let him go! I will not loose my sister." Dean growled at his younger brother. "You would do the same thing if that was me." After Sam untied the monster leviathan, Josh removed the knife from Lilly's throat, she slumed down in her seat as more blood poured down the front of her shirt. Dean rushed to her side and tried to slow the bleeding with his plaid shirt. "Come on, wake up Lilly! I still need you!"

"Dean? I-" Lilly took her last breath and the dam broke, Dean's eyes flooded with tears.

Meanwhile Dick stepped over to Josh and took a silver knife from his boot and stabbed Josh in the heart.

"The only cure is in death." Dick said before yanking out the knife and tossing it aside. "Take your sister and go before I end you all." With that he walked out the warehouse.

Dean untied Lilly from the chair and pulled her down into his arms and cradled her body in his arms, and rocked her back and forth.

"Dean, we have to go, before he changes his mind and comes back." Sam told him and lead him to the car that Charlie pulled up. Cas already flew back to the bunker and Crowley zapped back to hell so they could fit in the car. Dean sat in the back with Lilly, he laid her down resting her head on his leg. He stroked her hair like he used to when she was sick, and tears continued to stream down his face soaking his shirt.

After laying Lilly down to rest for the final time Dean knew nothing but anger, hatred, and alcohol. He let baby sit there and collect dust. Driving her didn't even feel the same. He wanted Lilly back so bad, but he respected her wish and let her stay in heaven, and told Sam to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be another chapter. I'm also playing with the idea of a sequel. And as always please comment whatcha think. AND Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will be the last chapter, but I might write a sequel dealing with Dick. Let me know what you think in the comments.

The weeks dragged on, Dean closed himself off from everyone, only finding relief from the pain in either alcohol or training, taking his pain and anger out on the bags. Charlie left to hunt on her own, she couldn't stand being in the bunker knowing that Lilly would never be back. And Cas has not been heard from since Lilly's funeral.

Some time after the funeral and on a particularly bad day for Dean, Sam confronts him.

"You probably need to get out of the bunker for a while, and I don't mean to another bar or liquor store," Sam said pushing several liquor bottles and beer cans into the trash. Dean lifted his head off of the table and looked at his brother. "I mean it Dean, the fresh air'll do you some good." Begrudgingly Dean got up and headed to the garage. Dean knows Sam was right about getting out of the bunker but he couldn't think of anywhere to go that would help ease his depression besides the local booze shop. Dean took one of the old vintage cars from the men of letters garage and just drove around; he couldn't take the Impala, it had too many memories with Lilly attached to it and he had to get his mind off her. After driving for a few hours he found himself in front of her grave. It was a simple headstone. 

Born January 24, 1979

Died June 30, 1995

Died March 12, 2003

Died August 7, 2015

 

Dean sat down and leaned on the headstone, "Remember the first time you died? I do; like it was yesterday. It destroyed me. I couldn't do anything to stop it, I had to sit there and watch you die. I couldn't do anything to stop your pain; we were so young. I remember the day you were diagnosed, only a few days after we got our licenses." Silence fell over Dean as tears trailed down his face.

"I still can't believe that it was you that got the nastiest cancer. Fucking small cell lung cancer! You didn't deserve that. It should have been me. I would have rather died than live without you; I still would, but I know that you would kill me again if that happened. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go to Josh's; I knew there was something off about him. If I had just listened to my gut none of this would have happened." Dean sat in the silence for a moment before going back to the car and came back with two bottles of Lilly's favorite beer. He started drinking one and leaned the other against her head stone. "Ya know it's an old Chinese and Japanese tradition to leave food and drink at a gravesite, it believed that the dead will receive it in the afterlife." The tears started again. "I just wish that you were here with me." He sat there in silence for a long time before leaving Lilly's side for the last time.

Dean headed back to the bunker after stopping at the diner for take out. Dean walked up to the cash register. "Hey Jan, the usual please, to go." Dean said trying to sound casual to the rather round and motherly looking waitress.

"Sure thing, Sugar. You wanna coffee while you wait?" Jan wrote their usual on a ticket and gave it to the kitchen

"Yeah, sure." Dean sat down on one of the stools at the bar while Jan poured him a cup a joe. Dean sat at the bar talking with Jan while he waited for the food. It was a slow day at the diner, so Jan had the time to just talk to Dean; it was hard for him to hold it together in front of her. Jan used to be a hunter, so could tell that something was off about Dean.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jan asked him becoming serious.

"Nothing, just not getting enough sleep." He responded, which was only partly true. Jan could tell he was lying but decised to let it drop, she could tell that he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. When the food was ready, Jan packed it up.

"I added a little something in there for you, darlin'." Jan told him with a wink.

"Thanks, Jan." Dean chuckled and payed for the food. "Have a good night." Dean grabbed the bag and walked out. When Dean got back to the bunker he yelled at Sam that food was here and went to the kitchen. Dean pulled out the the food: half a pie, Caesar salad, double bacon Cheese burger and- Dean stopped dead. The last thing he pulled out was chicken tenders. Lilly always got chicken tenders. Dean stormed out of the room almost running Sam over in the process.

What the hell is his problem now? Sam thought as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh." Sam saw the chicken tenders thrown down on the counter. Sam picked them up and put them in the fridge, not having the heart to throw them away. He also put Dean's burger in the fridge knowing that he wouldn't be back for a while before sitting down and eating his salad.

Back in heaven Lilly was visiting Ash when she heard the voice that she grew up with. She never thought that she would hear it again. It brought tears to her eyes. Dean. Lilly was pulled back into her own heaven where she was in the children's hospice surrounded by her family. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash; even John was there. Lilly's heaven was the only time everyone that she loved was in the same room. Even if she was suffering, those few days before she died were the best; her dad had a real job, her brothers were going to school, well Sam was, Dean refused to leave Lilly's side.

Lilly could hear Dean talking to her grave, about everything. After it was quiet for a bit and Lilly got her sobs under control, a bottle of her favorite beer appeared on the end table, and she heard Dean start talking again. Lilly's picked the bottle up and rolled it in her hands, marveling at the site. Lilly clutched the bottle to her chest as she heard the words: I just wish that you were here with me. She held onto those words as she fell into darkness, only to open her eyes to more darkness, she could barely move. Lilly started hyperventilating as she realized where she was: a coffin. Lilly punched open a hole in the coffin near her torso with her belt wrapped around her fist to protect her knuckles, dirt immediately came flooding in. Lilly had to push the dirt off to the side of the coffin so it did not bury her. Lilly moved so that she was crouched in the small hole and dug her way out . After hours of fighting the Earth and several of her fingernails had torn off, Lilly pulled herself out of a hole. Lilly laid on top of her grave trying to catch her breath, she sat up and grabbed the beer that was leaned against the headstone. Lilly started on the trek down the hill to the bunker

Dean finally came back up from the gym and pulled the chair out across from Sam. "Your burger is in the fridge."

"I'm not hungry." Dean said flipping open one of the books that was on the table.

"You have to eat." Sam flipped the book closed and pulled Dean into the kitchen and sat him on one of the stools, and Dean just let him.

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Dean, you just punched a bag for a good three hours. You need food." Sam retrieved Dean's burger from the fridge and heated it up.

"Whatever, get me a beer too." Sam brought over his food and a cup of coffee.

"No more beer. I may have found a case in Texas, we should head out in the morning." Sam said as he walked away. Sam went back into the library to research the case more. After Dean finished his burger and coffee he follow Sam's lead and helped him go through the reports.

The brothers were deep in their research when there was a booming knock on the door of the bunker. They both drew their guns and moved to answer the door. One the count of three they opened the door to reveal a very livid Lilly. Dean was frozen in place, while Sam slowly pulled out the flask of holy water and splashed her with it.

"REALLY!" Lilly bellowed as Sam also drew out his silver knife. Dean put out his hand to stop him.

"It's her." Dean tore his gaze away from his sister. "Trust me, It's her."

"What the hell happened to just letting me stay dead?" Lilly shouted at them, and pushed past them into the bunker. "I told you not to bring me back! "

"We didn't." They said in unison.

"Then who did...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. I think I am going to write a sequel. Let me know if you think I should in the comments below, and as always please vote and comment what you thought of it.


End file.
